Xanadu
Xanadu is an English chat room named after the great old Chinese city by the same name. __TOC__ Announcements 19/11/13 If anyone wants to be added to the list of regs, feel free to PM me on Kong with your write up. ~~*-OBW 12/20/11 Please keep names in alphabetical order if you are going to add new entries. --Eggy (Eggandbacon) 11/12/11 Deleted the old updates. Did we really need them? I am wondering why we need to tell people whenever we update something unless it's funny. Like when I kept on putting up pictures next to Firzen's name. Cooler Regulars AngryJane23 The most likely member to have to drop out of the room without warning. Constantly pursuing Magnuminmypockets' affections and wallet. Superhero name: Princess Silly Bitch of the Titters. Yes, that one. AShamrockThing A very lazy man. >:( Axolotl The old timer with a gob full of chaw who sits on the porch from dawn til dusk. Alternates between orneriness and overpowering laziness. Sees all and knows nothing. DarkLynx9701 One of the many room furies to have populated the room. She is highly friendly unless you're stupid. She is also affectionately called Darkle/Darkly by Cooler and often expresses jealousy of the ice cream Cooler regularly is able to get. Fenris13 An incredibly lazy bear, and hippy. He showers. Fricknmaniac Self-proclaimed asshole. (No relation to Mr. Anderson.) Fricknmanciac is an agnostic atheist, and likes to mention so to get 'mutually exclusive' people to start spouting. Rude, crude, and willing to curse - but doesn't at people. He's overly sarcastic and a grammar Nazi, and knows how to use these traits to counter-troll. Skilled in the art of making obscure and subtle references and whining and moaning when nobody understands. Recently, he has discovered and become addicted to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, dragging many into his herd since. fuzzydeitymatt The resident Ragin' Cajun. Who has a masters in music, so he can tell you exactly why your song sucks. Ghion Most likely to be nicknamed " Blahblahblah " for their talkative nature and never passing up a juicy debate. One of the Xanadu elders ( not elderly tyvm! ) that is always willing to lend an ear or talk yours off. Jordab Xanadu's resident bisexual atheist furry. Easily frustrated at trolls and Christians, he often starts arguments and rants about things when there is nobody even there to talk about it with him. Due to the high amounts of idiocy he has seen in the world, seeing an intelligent, tolerant face is very refreshing to him. He has a dry sense of humor, and defends his friends with vigor. LittleAngel01 A pretty kiwi with a personality to match. Is also the great Fanny Tits Wobble, sidekick to Princess Silly Bitch of the Titters. LMG1990 Does not like having things put in his bellybutton. Has had his appendix removed. Feels bad, man. magnuminmypocket The man behind the legend. He enjoys following around AngryJane23's voluptuous curves and spending money for her not-so-secret identity. MarzZee Soft-spoken, honest and matronly. Their nest is always open to'' any'' flock! PairofPliers >A man who enjoys insulting himself, he is also an idiot with next to no social life, which is often why he comes to Kongregate. This silly little man is mildly psychotic, and always bizarre, possibly to the chagrin of nearly everyone apart from the deaf, blind and clinically retarded/ insane members of society. Of which there is probably not a lot. Also of note is that this huge steaming turd of an ungrateful arsehole likes video games, despite being utterly crap at them. Avoid at all costs. If he talks to you, merely start talking about exercise and he will run away in disgust. Do not under any circumstances attempt to be friends with him, as you will be quarantined, then exterminated, then vitrified for good measure. Penchant Named after the ghosts from the popular Legend of Zelda series, she is one of the more sparsely visiting regs in the room. Due to her lackadaisical and slightly sarcastic attitude upon meeting new people, most newcomers will make the assumption that she is a boy, though this is not the case. Her favorite things are video games, music, and cooking. A bit of a flirt and a heap of crazy, Poe is a good person to talk to if you need someone to listen. PatchworkKid One of Xanadu's best and brightest when he's not in a corner getting drunk and hating the world. Often referred to as the Eeyore personality, he is loved by all. Often the voice of reason and diplomacy when verbal war breaks out he is a calming influence upon all of Xanadu...except when he's not. (INTENSE RELIGIOUS DISCUSSION GO!). He has beat the "free booby pics" horse to death, and his continued flogging has turned it into a puddle of decaying slime. piperjean99 She is physically active, spiffy, always on the go, and a squirrel. She's a squirrel. She's NOT missmoon99's ALT. Now has hyphens and wants to keep it that way! -Love, Pipes- raeden2020 SUBJECT #25109 NAME: N/A GENDER: Male SCREEN NAME: raeden2020 NICKNAME: Raeden, Raed, Rad, Rae, etc. Subject prone to violence when provoked, but is calm and cool headed otherwise. Which is all the time. Tends to fake overreaction for a self laugh and finds himself hilarious at times. Friendly, but can be sarcastic at some times. Slow to anger and quick to forgive. TheCooler/ThePariah Loves tacos, metal and giving you the business. In spite of the rumors is not actually a banana. Zp3nk3r1 Lurks in the corner. (When it's not occupied by Patch) Mods Kirideth Xanadu's new owner. She's been around for a while, but was usually lurking in the shadows. Watching. Also, She does not have formatting OCD. Really. Also, she's pretty damn sexy. According to firzen561, after having been upgraded to "Kir", she has ascended into Mikira, after she starred in a sex dream he had. OneBurntWitch Is on nearly every day, and is loved by most of Xanadu (except for those that she considers trolls or idiots). Drew this amazing banana, and well-loved penguin with MS Paint. She's also a devout Montypythonian. If you have encountered this name on any other websites, yep, that's she. Ever since she was modded she's been off and on. Ostensibly spells things with the Queen's English. Ex-Regs Airsoft AirSoft has been known around Xanadu for a short time, although he spends a lot of time on Kongregate. He has already made a big explosion onto the scene. Friendly and courteous to most, though quickly hostile to any who make a foolish comment, he has declared war on the recent up-rise of bad grammar in Xanadu. Hates the discussing of World of Warcraft or 4chan. ColdBeets Although he has a tendency to go inactive every once in a while, Coldbeets has been around for some time. (Not nearly as long as, say, Ukos) He is rather passive, but will sometimes get unusually passionate about something. Darkstar_2006 Enter text for this user Eggandbacon A trumpet-playing, Esperanto-speaking, egg-loving man. (That means watch out, ladies! Ha ha!) Eggandbacon is a national hero in the War on Firzen. "Mi amas mian malgrandan koramikinon!" -Eggandbacon firzen561 A lovable, huggable, and trollable Baptist (Or was that grapist?). Often told he needs to "chill out" and "stop snorting pixie dust from the navels of sixth-graders". Poking him may result in an episode of him sticking up for himself with the delicacy and tact of a piranha, though he has mellowed a bit with time. Is a registered sex offender in the United States, having been caught in 2009 stealing panties from a public middle school. Haskey He's just Haskey. Respect it. Hazer5 Hazer5 is a ninja - knowing any more would put your life at risk. Currently camped out in Victoria's basement sharing lovely little cheeses. ♥ jacesxx A friendly, helpful member of Xanadu, jacesxx' lifelong passion is to become a moderator. Pray he succeeds. He's also *cough* sexy *cough* and loves everyone (Except you, on the left. The exit is to the right.) Jacesxx was a frequent member of Awesomesauce Extreme until meeting the crazy stalker kaylia56. Jackharkness Anybody who has spent a lot of time on Xanadu knows Jack - and probably hates him. (He hates you too.) Jack is the ultimate Ukos fan/stalker and has attempted suicide periodically since the departure of his favorite moderator. Lord_of_Dance Biggest fan of Ukos. Has been known to start video dance offs with other Xanadu-ans, change the gender information several times during the day, and used to post the dance of the week. Instigated the "Q" movement which replaced all "c's" and "k's" in words with the letter "Q". Favorite game is Transformice and enjoys either engaging in the beautiful dialogue of Xanadu, or making jestful statements. mattmeister A dude. missmoon99 Although missmoon99 (also known as Fae) is a regular member of Xanadu, not much is known about her; however, what can be said is that she lives in Chicago, has ADHD-I, and can be (at times) a hypocritical grammar Nazi. Natonstan Known as Natonstan the Achievement Whore, he seems to remain mysterious despite his frequent appearances in Xanadu. omegad Also known as Omega_The_God (shortened to OmegaD). He discusses things. He is much-loved by maybe a few. He will be dearly missed (if anything were to happen to him, like having a piano fall on his head or some such tragedy). Scathingly sarcastic but benign he is little understood but at heart a peaceful member of the Xanadu. PetiteFromage Known as PetiteFromage, Petite, Fromage, Alex, Alexandra, Small Cheese, Little Cheese, or just plain Cheese, he has recently come back to Kongregate after being lured in by the Zanetti Parmigiano Reggiano, or the "King of Cheese." (Source: Cheese.com) She hates spam, being mistaken for a male, and sports, preferring to be online... A lot. She loves being on Xanadu, and can't remember how long she's been a part this particular channel. She usually "plays" games while others are making stupid comments or cursing at each other. She usually acts her shoe size, not her age. ridkidjory Since his first day on Kongregate, ridkidjory has been a member of Xanadu, sharing his awesome taste of music. He reminisces of the days before Xanadu had a moderator, but approves of Ukos nevertheless. SaintK A fairly new face on Kongregate. In his first few weeks on Kongregate, he quickly managed to establish a name for himself in Xanadu with his quick-thinking sense of humor and intelligent quips. In the past few days he has also become semi-famous around Xanadu for his YouTube videos of himself playing piano and singing. He has hinted at work on an album of his own, although whether this is true or not has not yet been confirmed by SaintK himself. His YouTube channel can be found here. If he will continue to stay a notable member of Xanadu is unknown. He can be found on Xanadu during most of the day. SemraNK A cool young lady and frequenter of Xanadu - almost as much as Vict0ria. Almost. Known to be friendly. (Except to SaintK!) Slyfull Xanadu's oldest inhabitant at the age of 74. Really a smuggler and a pimp when short on cash. She is usually mistaken for a male (although she does little to change this stereotype, commonly hitting on everything that moves). She is sick of immature kids and trolls, and wishes them to die a painful death; or at the least, to get off her lawn. the_wordsmith Xanadu's coolest member, with a Speechcraft skill of 103; likes to talk shit regardless of who's in the room. Ukos An intelligent, caring, and peaceful former moderator, Ukos has been affectionately labeled "The God Mod" by mattmeister. He enjoys writing and playing flash games. Vulond says that the "M" that was next to his name was for Monkey. He also is currently evolved into his 5th form, known as The Uckanator, or Ucka Ucka. Undone SEX :D? Undone: Of course! urworstfight A pretty random but otherwise okay guy. Vampire_Overlord A long time member of Kongregate, he originally hails from the room of Envy, now renamed to Entropic Delirium, headed by the (sometimes trolly, but) almighty Trohan7. A former Boy Scout, he claims to be a wilderness survival expert, and plans to prove it in the near future. As with Fricknmaniac, he is a Bronny, but of his own accord. He is also a very open marijuana advocate, often going to great lengths to offer proper research to counter anti-marijuana arguments when they not-so-oftenly arise. He also gives great back rubs, and has a very large tattoo of the Tri-force prominently displayed on his shoulders. He also loves tea, cats, and redheads. Vict0ria Vict0ria, the Queen of Diamonds, is rarely seen in Xanadu. Vulond He died. No, literally, he died. Then hacked, how nice. Quotes *PM firzen561: because creme, I'm firzen. *"I'm not gay, but sometimes I daydream about sucking the juices out of a big meaty cock" -Undone, 26 November 2011 *"It hurts my anus." That's my explanation of sex - Eggandbacon 12/15/11 *piperjean99: :DDD I get to use the escalator tomorrow :DDD I love that shit *fuzzydeitymatt:You still have to jack off a horse firzen561: pssh, what makes you think I haven't already yo *TheCooler: I'm not a piece of meat! I have a mind too! * dlamb420: Is anyone lubed up and ready to **** hard? elanifave: You just missed firzen, sorry. Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners